The Source of True Power
by GrandExodus
Summary: This is the story of something that isn't human yet strives to be. But can something of this magnitude truly become humane? Multiple Crossovers will be made


**Prologue**

The world opened up to a blinding plethora of colors. Violent flashes of yellow raced through the air. Large blurs of Silver constantly spewing forth those yellow flashes as they raced across the air to strike large dull shapes. Then the world slowly began to focus within his vision. The ground around him was littered with the silver blurs now identifiable as tall metal creatures with long necks and a set of curved horns. His eyes lazily scanned the battlefield now easily much more identifiable with his vision restored he proceeded to stand up to assess this situation he has found himself in.

The rags he found himself in held no value seeing as they were torn and dirty but from what he couldn't tell. From there he turned to gaze at the area that was now identified as a battlefield. The area was covered in the silver creatures with large weapons of all sorts fighting the now identified Dull colored shapes as immense creatures their body color the same shade of brown as the ground beneath him. They were reptilian in form their bodies covered in scales that had patches of scaleless flesh that were oozing out what could possibly be the large creatures blood. But of that he was uncertain.

Then he noticed that one of the large creatures begin to spew flames at a group of the silver creatures. The beast's flames consumed the silver creatures in the flames and within seconds melted them to nothing but ash. His mind began to calculate the possibilities of joining the battle on either side. 'The Silver Creatures seem to be losing dozens for every large creature they take down….This leaves the possibility of trust and possible answers to where I am and what is this place….The logic is sound commencing actions. '

As he completed his calculations he stood ready to begin his own attack. His eyes though looked to the ground seeing an all black sword with red stripes it's point impaled into the ground seemingly awaiting for him to wield it. He found that his pale hand already in the process of grabbing the sword and completed the action by wrapping his hand around the hilt. The sword releasing a pulse of red energy as he completely enveloped the grip in his hand.

His dingy tattered brown robes slightly fluttered in the wind as his heterochromatic eyes systematically pinpointed the best target to take down first. The nearest creature was swatting aside several of the Silver creatures as they surrounded and pelted it with attacks. His newly claimed sword in hand he placed his other hand upon the hilt and began to charge. 'Initiating Combat.'

His charge went unnoticed by both sides he took this chance to launch a preemptive strike. His feet pounded as the ground as he slipped through the silver creatures ranks to strike at the beast as it was occupied with silver creatures on another side of it. He reached the base of it's body and leaped from the ground easily clearing two dozen feet to successfully land on the creatures back and quickly scanning it's back for weak points. The creature took notice of it's new rider and bellowed in annoyance at the insect that stood upon it. The warrior ignored the bellow and continued to scan for weak points his eyes locked upon one certain point.

It was near the head specifically the back of the head he noticed that the beast began to shake it's body in an attempt to knock him off. He had no way of keeping himself steady so his body began to slip off the beast but not before he could take leverage with another weak point which was directly on the right side of the beast. He impaled his sword into the beast's hide at the weak point invoking a screech of pain at the strike on the tender area as it doubled its efforts to knock him off. His efforts to slay the beast weren't unnoticed by the silver creatures as they doubled their efforts as well to bring down the large creature as the rest of the battlefield raged on. With his sword secured in the beast's hide his eyes scanned for more weak points which he could take advantage of.

He located one other weak point in the beast's hide. A rather large one at that a large wound with several arrows snuggled inside the wound. A wound he would take advantage of if given the opportunity. An opportunity the Silver Creatures seemed to be willing to give. Several of the Silver Creatures with large greatswords charged forward and began to hack and slash at the beast's hide getting the beast's attention as it began to take swipes at the pesky ants that attacked it.

The warrior now forgotten by the beast could now continue his attack uninhibited. He planted his feet firmly on it's side as he prepared to leap to the large wound to reach his target. Sword firm in his grasp he pushed off the beast's side towards the large wound. His sword in hand as it left it's fleshy sheath, his leap unnoticed by the beast due to the silver creatures efforts to distract it succeeding. He almost didn't make it to the wound barely reaching the edge before latching on to a large metal arrow and impaling his sword once more into the beast's side deeper than before. The creature cried out in pain once more at the warrior's attack and quickly began to spew flames once more incinerating several more of the silver creatures.

The warrior knew his window was closing quickly seeing at the thinning group of silver creatures attacking the large beast. he quickly leaped once more except this time into the air above the creature. His eyes scanned at the battlegrounds beneath him. He was sufficiently high in the air for his plan to work. Gravity soon began to take effect and he began to fall once more to the ground. He began to straighten himself out robes flowing through the wind as he free fell his sword in both hands as he placed it point first towards his now vulnerable target. 'Target locked.'

His whole body was aimed at the weak point at the back of the head. The speed and velocity he was falling from would be sufficient force to cut through the beast's weak point at the back of it's head and kill it in one strike. He no longer had no control at the speed he was going and gravity was in complete control of his fall. There was a sharp whistle as he neared his target. The beast seemed to notice and looked up to identify the noise.

The beast bellowed in anger and opened its jaws wide to devour the warrior. The Warrior simply did minute changes to his plan proceeded onwards with his plan. The beast seemingly content on just leaving it's razor sharp toothed maw open to devour him whole. 'A grave mistake.' The warrior admitted in his mind. With that he reached the beast's maw he simply stayed in position and entered the beast's maw.

The beast's jaws snapped shut mere seconds after the ant entered its maw…..Only seconds later a sword to cut open it's throat from the inside of its body. The warrior now drenched in the beast's blood quickly grabbing one of the flaps that used to cover the beast's throat to slow himself down more and in the process ripping the majority of that flap to be torn off as the warrior landed with a loud thud on his feet. The creature's now cut throat unleashing gallons of blood as the beast futilely attempted to cover the wound. The beast merely fell over on to its side glaring at the one that slayed it.

The Warrior stared back at the dying creature with apathy as the light left it's eyes. The creature was dead and the remaining silver creatures looked to the warrior and began to surround him though they sheathed their weapons seeing that they fought a common enemy. The Warrior was about to speak before something strange happened. A white aura began to glow around the creature's body as the white aura began to leave the beast's corpse it was quickly yanked towards the Warrior's sword as it pulsated with red energy. The white aura quickly entered the sword and the sword pulsated once more before it went inert once more.

The warrior gazed another second at the sword in his hand before turning his gaze towards the silver creatures once more. The battle seemed to be over as the rest of the large creatures were dead across the battlefield. "Seeing as how i've eliminated one of your enemies I am to assume that you will hopefully be cooperative with assisting my query."

The warrior spoke for the first time in the presence of the silver creatures ignoring his blood drenched cloak to the more pressing objective. As the silver creatures turned as the one to point at an approaching figure. This figure was larger than the silver creatures by a foot or so wielding a lance that was as long as the incoming figure in it's hand.

The figure could now be identified as it was within speaking distance. The figure was adorned in golden armor with it's most noticeable feature being a snarling lions face where the face should be and a large red plumage on top of the head. The figure stopped several feet before the group of silver creatures. The silver creatures bowed in unison before the golden armored individual. The Individual raised their lance to point at the Warrior.

"Who are you mortal? It is clear you killed that dragon seeing as how the Knight's of my Lord haven't killed you yet and that you're covered in the infernal beasts blood." The Warrior responded in kind. "Seeing as how you are what appears to be a commander of these silver knights and you speak of a Lord I request you to take me to your leader perhaps an equivalent exchange can be reached."

The golden commander didn't respond for several moments. "Very Well. I shall take you to my lord know this if you attempt to attack my Lord I shall be forced to kill you." The Warrior nodded in agreement. An accord was made so the Golden commander, The Warrior and the silver knights began their trek towards the rest of the congregating forces of this mysterious lord. The party was silent as they continued their march.

The march was short as the silver knights left to rejoin the rest of their forces only the Golden Commander and The Warrior remained. They walked unopposed through the forces of this lord. 'This commander must be rather high-ranked possibly this Lord's best seeing as how these forces bow as we pass.' The walk as was the march was silent before the Commander broke the silence. "We have arrived at my Lord's Tent show my Lord proper respect and we can begin negotiations."

The Warrior gazed at the Colossal tent before the Commander ushered him in. There standing before a giant table with three individuals behind him and three other entities surrounding the giant table. The Warrior locked his gaze at the largest figure. An Albino dragon that appeared to not have any eyes, scales, and instead of legs there were two tentacle like appendages. The next was a large but smaller than the dragon a congregation of dozens of what The Warrior looked to be skeletons blanketed in a giant black cloak and not possessing any legs of any shape or form.

The Third figure was rather small but held an aura of power nonetheless. It was a woman with her head draped in a hood hiding her features. Then the final figure that what the Warrior assumed to be the Commander's lord. A Large man with a long grey hair and beard. A rather large crown was adorned his head.

The man was wearing clothing designed for royalty. By his side was a sheath holding a sword what kind of sword the Warrior couldn't tell. But the Lord seemed to have noticed the Warrior that was standing before him his Commander entering before bowing to him. "My Lord this warrior I have brought before you has slain a dragon and wished to speak with you." The Lord and the other figures turned their attention fully towards the Warrior.

The Lord spoke his voice reverberating power. "So...Warrior who are you and what do you seek from us? Surely you haven't come to help my our cause for the greater good?" The Warrior locked his Golden and Teal eyes with the Lord. "My name...is Exoba Zelraiya and I must know where I am and what is going on here." The Lord responded in kind "Seeing as how you have aided us though minutely I see no reason to compensate you for your actions. I am Lord Gwyn, The Lord of Sunlight. These lands are called Lordran and we are fighting the Dragons to bring Lordran into a new age."

Exoba began to ponder upon the info that he was given. 'This place is unknown to me..If I am to get the answers I seek I must help this faction in its endeavors to overthrow these...dragons...This is seems to be the most logical decision.' Exoba nodded his head in certainty and turned his attention back towards Lord Gwyn. "Very well...Lord Gwyn I shall lend you my strength to liberate these lands.

I shall need all the information that you can give me so that I may maximize my fighting capabilities in killing the enemy forces." Lord Gwyn seemed pleased at the statement as he nodded at the possibility of another powerful ally standing behind their cause. "Very well I shall see to it that you are informed of everything we know but I can tell you this. The Dragons bodies are covered in scales that grant them their immortality. But these scales are impenetrable though they are weak to lightning based attacks."

Exoba nodded at the information, it was rather important seeing as how he would need that to maximize his killing potential. "Now to introduce thee to the other Lords of our cause. This is GraveLord Nito. The First of the Dead he raises our fallen to fight for our cause once more." With that Exoba locked his gaze with what looked to be the primary skull on the congregation of skulls.

The world seemed to slow as the two stared each other down. The atmosphere became tense as if the two were staring each other to death, that is until Nito nodded his head Exoba doing the same. _"We shall see thee in combat soon warrior and see if you truly are a worthy ally." _The skull that rasped out that was Nito's primary skull. "I agree with Nito for I too wish to see what this..warrior has to offer."

The woman in the cloak spoke her voice was calm and controlled. Gwyn spoke once more "Seeing as how you have met Nito allow me to introduce The Witch of Izalith she leads her witches of chaos in conjuring large firestorms to burn the lairs of the Dragons forcing them to us." The Witch of Izalith nodded once more in Exoba's direction he nodded in kind. "Then our most vital ally Seath the Scaleless he is the one that gave us the vital information of lightning that allows us to harm the dragons." Seath simply continued to look at Exoba more concerned with staring into nothing.

"**We have the dragons on the brink of defeat. Perhaps thee have come to infiltrate our ranks to slay us. After all the dragons will be so desperate at this point to stop us." **Seath boomed having a slight ache in his voice as if he is in pain. Gwyn turned a stare at Seath.

"Seath come now surely your paranoia isn't getting the best of you over this warrior?" Gwyn asked the albino dragon. "Seeing as how he slayed a Dragon judging from the putrid smell and all the dragon's blood on his robes. Speaking of those robes you should get out of those they're stinking up the Tent." Exoba took this chance to check the condition of the tattered brown robes he awoke in.

They were ruined completely sticking to his body the blood drenched obes since dripped a small puddle of blood beneath his bare feet. He nodded his agreement with Lord Gwyn at his statement. "I shall have my Knight's see you to your quarters. Ornstein if you would show our friend here to a spare tent that he may reside in oh and some armor if he so desires."

Ornstein bowed deeply before ushering exoba out of the tent. Lord Gwyn turned to the unannounced three. "You three are dismissed rest my knights for tomorrow we march on the Great Hollow to finish the Dragons at their home." The three bowed reverently before leaving the tent. They quickly exited the tent to follow their fellow knight.

The smallest one spoke first " I wonder how this...Exoba shall do in open combat working with us?" The Largest one chuckled at the question. "Perhaps he shall be marching with your group Ciaran seeing as how I'm hearing through the knight's that he slit a dragon's throat." The third one grunted in agreement "Indeed Gough but that Blade he was carrying was rather large for an assassin. Perhaps he two handed that sword of his to slice the damn beasts throat open."

The now identified Gough chuckled once more the chuckle reverberated across the ground before responding in kind. "Perhaps, perhaps not my friends but for now let us meet this Exoba for we have caught up with our Captain." The trio had indeed quickly caught up to the duo who stopped once Ornstein heard Gough's chuckle some distance away. The three bowed before their captain before resuming their relaxed position. Gough was first to speak from the trio.

"So we meet properly at last Exoba Zelraiya greetings friend for I am Hawkeye Gough leader of Lord Gwyn's Great Archers. I heard of your exploits from some of the Silver us hope to work together in the future no?" Gough was a giant of a man wearing armor that covered his body sparsely specifically the chest region the rest of his body was mostly exposed save for the head, hands and feet while Exoba finished looking over the extended his giant hand to shake the much smaller man's hand.

Exoba looked to the hand before placing his hand in it quickly taking note of how large the man he was speaking to easily dwarfing the golden commander by at least six feet.

The giant of a man must have been fourteen feet tall. The giant clasped his hand firmly around Exoba's own and shook it chuckling all the while. "Aye you indeed shall be interesting one to watch. Let's hope and see if you can rack a high kill count no?"

Gough laughed once more and released Exoba's hand and proceeded to leave the group possibly heading back to his tent for recuperation. Then the second largest figure approached Exoba and extended his hand. "I am Knight Artorias I do not hold the authority to lead a force of Lord Gwyn's forces but I lend my strength all across the battlefield for no enemy has been able to impede my Great Sword in it's path to carve them to pieces." Artorias was much smaller about equal in height to the golden commander though he was adorned in dark armor. Mostly consisting of Blues and blacks.

Exoba shook Artorias's hand with a firm grip, Artorias was satisfied with the one sided exchange and would better judge this warrior by their actions on the battlefield instead of their words. He stood back to his original spot next to the smallest knight. The smallest knight took this as their cue to approach Exoba. "I am Lord's Blade Ciaran I lead Lord Gwyn's Lord's Blades assassination is our specialty and shall see if thee are worthy of Lord's Trust." The voice was feminine and the body matched indications of a female.

Unlike the other two there was no hand shaking or jolly words, just short and to the point introductions. Exoba nodded in kind at the introductions before looking to the golden commander awaiting whatever came next. The two with their introduction to Exoba completed they simply walked in another direction together possibly the same tent seeing how close they were. A weakness that could be easily exploited if placed in the wrong hands. The Golden commander simply rolled his shoulders "Well seeing as how that is out of the way allow me to finish leading you to your tent."

The duo were on their way once more towards their destination. They walked for several more minutes this time uninterrupted. "Here we are it's not much but it's the better then sleeping on the ground. While you were being introduced to my fellow knights I had some silver knights move several suits of armor for you to choose seeing as how that those bloodied rags must be uncomfortable." The aforementioned tent was small about large enough to fit three people including the armors that the Golden Commander spoke of.

Exoba bowed his head in appreciation though he didn't need sleep. He was about to enter the tent but was stopped by the Golden Commander's hand on his shoulder. "Oh by the way I never named myself...I am Ornstein captain of Lord Gwyn's four knights. Have a good night." With that the now identified Ornstein walked back in the direction the duo just came from.

Exoba fully entered the tent there were only five things in total. A bedroll that was in decent condition. A Lantern on the ground illuminating the tent fully. Then there was an Armor rack with two sets of armors. Exoba scanned the suits of armor each one with complimentary undergarments. The left was rather bulky and Exoba quickly ignored it in favor for the much sleeker armor that he found to be much more flexible and lighter.

It was silver with gilded markings all over the armor. The shoulders of the armor had been enlarged with markings that exoba could tell were made to make the armor more unique. The Chest piece had a fleur de lis in the saw no point in keeping the bloodied robes in favor for donning the armor. With that he placed his strange sword by the armor rack.

Then he stripped himself of the bloodied garments and slipped on the clean undergarments. With that he grabbed the helmet of the suit of armor to slip it on only to find that the action was impeded by something that was on his face. He placed the helmet back on it's hook to remove whatever was impeding progress he found that it was smooth was covering his entire except for his eyes seeing as he felt two eye slits. He pulled it off to get a look at the mask it was smooth no damage to it as if it was brand new.

The mask had only one thing that made it stand out. A strange symbol that he couldn't indicate what it meant. The symbol was colored a bright silver stood out from the all white mask and the symbol itself was a claymore with leather wings extending from the sides of the hilt.. Once he moved to place the mask down a sudden compulsion to not let go forced him to jerk his arm back and grab hold of the mask with both hands. Exoba's eyes glowed slightly but quickly faded back to their natural state.

Then the mask began to change it's shape and form into the helmet he was about to place on his head. He looked at the look alike helmet from every angle to see if it was an identical copy...it was a one hundred percent copy except for the symbol now was on the forehead of the helmet. Exoba simply slipped the helmet on and began the process of slipping the armor on leaving the original helmet on the rack. 'This is a rather strange place...I must find answers.' With that thought the sword pulsed once more a reddish hue as if in agreement with him.

Aaand that's the Prologue folks the Armor I speak of is the Armor worn by Penetrator from Demon Souls. I don't own any of this material except for my OC. Review's will be appreciated.


End file.
